Easy
by AtheisticPokemon
Summary: "It would be easy to say that Dionysus hated the Camp and the half-bloods within it. Terribly wrong, but still easy." One-Shot, Dionysus Centric.


**A/N 'Sup. This is an insight into the mind of Dionysus. He isn't as cold as most people would like to believe.**

**And if anyone is still following ****Traitor, Traitor, Pumpkin Hater****, the plotline is going through a serious rewrite as of late. I'm hoping to get another chapter out soon.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It would be easy to say that Dionysus hated the Camp and the half-bloods within it.

He was never nice, he didn't appear to care and he voiced his unhappiness on a daily basis. It wasn't always like that though.

For the first few weeks of his punishment, he was truly unhappy. He resented the brats, the horse man and especially his father, but it was hard to stay angry. The kids made an effort to stay on his good side, and he didn't really want to chastise them unnecessarily.

Overtime, he got to know many of them. He began enjoying the children. He would even play games with them sometimes. He participated at the campfires. He stood on the hill and waved good-bye at the end of the summer. He spent Christmas with the year-rounders. He even took up Pinochle with Chiron.

It became difficult though. Campers he had grown to love went on quests, and they never came back. Others went home and got attacked. He often wished he could've trained both groups more, but he knew he could never stop the Fates.

It grew unbearable, having to watch them leave. As his friends died out, and new ones came in, he became frustrated, so he took the problem into his own hands: He tried stopped caring; tried to stop getting to know them.

He couldn't help it though. They were so damn likable. They were noble, courageous, brave; all amazing qualities. More years passed, more heroes as well.

That's when he finally stopped worrying. He started pretending not to know names, he grew meaner. He stopped keeping track of who left, stopped noting who came back. Some of the older campers were surprised by the sudden change. One little girl asked him why he was so mean. Chiron picked her up and rushed her away, but Dionysus demanded he bring her back. Chiron sighed sadly, but did.

Dionysus kneeled in front of her. "What's your name?" He asked coldly. He was trying to intimidate her, but was surprised when she didn't back down.

"Annabeth," She replied. "Annabeth Chase."

Dionysus continued staring. "Do you know who I am?"

"Dionysus. God of Wine."

Dionysus smiled smugly. Of course she knew. He looked in her grey eyes and figured her parent out quickly. "Exactly. Now, after talking to me like that, what makes you think I won't kill you right here? One less brat means nothing."

The girl – Annabeth – stared back at him. He quickly suppressed the feeling that she knew more than he knew himself. "Because you're lying. You care. I've talked to the older kids. I know how you used to be. And that Dionysus is still with you."

The god scowled. "You know _nothing_," He hissed. He stood up abruptly and walked away.

He couldn't help but always remember her words. They would haunt him forever. He watched more demigods come and go, reverted further within himself. He tried to remain detached, but found he couldn't.

Every hero that didn't return, every good kid who's childhood was stolen.

The other Olympians had no idea how he felt. They cared about their children, sure, but not enough to show it. Dionysus watched as the Hermes Cabin quickly filled up. He tried to bring it up at the solstice but no one would listen. So he pretended he didn't care. If their own parents didn't care, why should he?

But he did. And he always would. No matter how hard he tried, every time he burned another shroud, he would go to his room and cry. Not long, or hard, but he always shed tears for the fallen.

He knew every child by name, even if he pretended not to. He knew when they had been killed, how, by what. He would never forget.

It would be easy to say that Dionysus hated the Camp and the half-bloods within it. Terribly wrong, but still easy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Dionysus is such an interesting character. I refuse to believe he doesn't care. I have another one-shot in the works and it's all about the Olympians. Look for it soon!**

**Peace, Love, and Pokemon-  
>Mercu<strong>


End file.
